Ipod challenge
by The-Dragon's-Secret
Summary: An Ipod challenge - my first one! Dramione!


RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: _I choose Dramione, of course._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble or story related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do however many you want of these and post them

Let's do this!

By the way, these songs are from my sister's laptop. I am into rock - like Good Charlotte, and Paramore, and Two Door Cinema Club and You Me at 6. Thanks to Nadia . . . !

* * *

><p><strong>Try again by Aaliyah<strong>

"I'm sorry I left!" He yelled at her. "It was shocking. We didn't plan for kids a year after the wedding, did we?"

Hermione turned and he saw the tears in her eyes. She sure knew how to make him feel worse. It was strange how he always ended up in an argument with her in the end. She was silent for a minute.

"God, Draco, I am really stupid. I don't know why but . . . you can try again." She said, smiling sadly. "We'll start from the beginning."

She never did figure out why she forgave him. She was a clever witch but could be oblivious. She never figured out it was love.

**Turn it up by The Feeling**

She'd spent the weekend crying and it was easy to tell. The red-rimmed eyes, the bed hair and the cups of coffee that littered the flat. She found comfort in coffee - she alays had before.

She walked into the office, hoping that Draco was either ill or not in. It was inconvenient that they worked at the same place.

But she was happy in a weird way. She didn't want _little _love, where she was in love but no one could know and it had to be kept a secret.

She was going to move on. She wasn't going to stay alone - no one ever wanted that. And neither did she.

He would tell everyone about the relationship they had or she would get over him. How difficult could it be?

**Everybody in love by JLS**

He had only experienced love once in his life and frankly that was enough. He loved her and it hurt him how much.

He knew her work was important to her. He'd wait up every night for her - but he didn't mind. He never did say he loved her, but what else could it be?

Draco hated how even when he was not with her, all he could think about was her. It was irritating sometimes.

"Hey." He would greet her. And hours would trail by, talking about anything and everything. He had to stop with this.

But he couldn't.

He looked at the clock - she was an hour late. And then she came.

"Sorry I'm late."

He smiled.

"I'd wait forever."

And it was true.

**If we ever meet again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry.**

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? This is a muggle club." She stared in surprise at her dance partner.

"Did you bring Blaise?"

A undescribable wave of jealousy hit Draco.

"Why?" He said suspiciously.

She lowered her voice, though there was no need as the club was very noisy.

"Gin has a crush on him."

Draco smiled.

"What happened to you after the war, Granger? You left the wizarding world."

Hermione smiled back.

"Let's go get coffee." She led him out.

She hoped they'd meet again. Whether meeting again was good or bad - she didn't know. But she craved another meeting.

**If I were a Boy by Beyonce**

"It's not like I was sleeping with the girl." Ron said.

Hermione almost punched him, then she remembered not to waste time with him.

"Leave, I paid for the house. I'm sure you can stay at the Burrow." Hermione said.

She sighed and left the room.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you don't want to go to the club with us?" Draco asked._

_"Yes,Drake." Hermione said looking through some catalogues for Ron's anniversary present._

_"He doesn't deserve you." He said quietly before leaving._

And he didn't deserve her. She knew that. But she knew someone who did.

She picked up her phone and typed in the number.

"Hey, Draco . . ."

**Rude boy by Rihanna**

"I'm sorry, Draco. I knew how you would react." Hermione said.

He turned and gave her a small smile. He couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"You are leaving next week for a business week for a month and you didn't tell me . . .Aren't relationships based on communication?"

Hermione smiled.

"I couldn't refuse . . . but you have a week to have your dirty way with me."

He grinned. He liked the way she thought.

"Race you to the bed!"

Great minds think alike.

**The Climb by Joe McElderry**

He wanted to cry. Draco rarely cried. But his parents were going to Azkaban. His father was getting the Kiss.

He wouldn't cry. He would stay strong, and keep going. He was going to stay strong and make them proud.

No matter what. And the first step was the Head Boy badge on his robes.

The door banged open and in entered the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

He knew the second step. He smiled.

He moved towards her.

"Sorry." He was.

**Starstrukk by Katy Perry ft.30H!3**

She was hot. Sexy. But she looked innocent. She had on a tight top and shorts. Shades, and heels. She was walking across the street, seemingly unaware of the look she was attracting.

She walked closer to him, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hey, where have you been my whole life?"

She grinned. It looked familiar.

"Hiding from you." Her voice was familiar.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"It's not love."

He smirked.

"And how do you know?"

She took her shades off.

"Hello, Malfoy."


End file.
